


Making the Most

by Charity_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean isn't quite as thick as Sam thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the Most

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #107 'Burn'.
> 
> BE WARNED: Although I have tagged this as a General fic, there is one instance of the 'F' word being used. If you aren't old enough to be reading something with that kind of language... what are you doing watching Supernatural? But there's seriously nothing in it that warrants a 'T' rating other than that.

Dean knew what Sam thought: Sam thought he was an idiot, either completely oblivious about Cas or repressing so hard he barely even realised the chemistry between them. Especially after the whole ‘subtext’ conversation with Marie.

Dean would have to be dead not to have noticed the thing with Cas. He hadn’t believed in soulmates before Cas. He did now. But it was just like the rest of Dean’s shitty luck that his soulmate was a fucking angel.

Because no matter how far or how many times Castiel fell, he was still and always would be an angel: an awesome creature so full of purity and holiness that he burned. And Dean burned every time they were together. Castiel’s entire being was lethal to him. If he was lucky, he would only lose his eyes if he ever saw Cas as he really was.

Dean couldn’t be with Castiel. Not while he was still alive, anyway, and he was pretty sure his ticket upstairs had gotten revoked when he pissed Raphael off. Or Metatron.

But that didn’t stop him from wanting. They couldn’t be _together_ , but they could enjoy what little time they had, while they still had the chance.


End file.
